gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
TBoT Archive
The Battle for Tarani Ships in Battle: - 1 DSBC-401 Heavy Battle-carrier - 1 BS-310 Battleship - 3 Henry H. Arnold class cruisers Enemy ships - 4 Hive ships - 12 wraith cruisers After making contact with the Taranians again, the Atlantis expedition has learned that they were working with the Hoffans in their anti-wraith vaccine. The wraith learned of this after a feeding on a human injected with the protein after a culling on the planet where the Taranians settled, now called Taranai. Through interrogation of a Taranian prisoner, the wraith have found out that we possess an ancient warship and they have brought a fleet matching the firepower of the Orion to exterminate the entire population of Taranians. The wraith do not know that the Orion has been destroyed. Atlantis� long range sensors have detected 4 hiveships and 12 wraith cruisers heading towards their planet. Dr. Weir dispatches one DSBC-401, a BS-310, and 3 Henry H. Arnold class cruisers. The Battle Due to the speed of cruisers, they arrived at Tarani far sooner than any other ships. When they arrived, they detected human lifesigns on the side of the planet opposite of where the stargate was. After inciting evacuation back to atlantis, the wraith ships exit hyperspace and begin harvest people from the other side of the planet and target the Taranian foothold near the gate. Meanwhile, the 3 Henry H. Arnold class cruisers move out from the other side of the planet. As of now, there are 4 wraith cruisers each taking on one of our cruisers. Our cruisers are firing back with their railguns and missiles (using missile spam tactic). Unfortunately, there are so many darts. There is also one hiveship firing at each of our cruisers and then the hiveship not firing begins firing on one of the cruisers. The cruiser being fired on by the extra hiveship is soon destroyed and seconds later one of the cruisers has depleted its arsenal and flees the battle. One wraith cruiser is destroyed by the HHarnold cruiser that left the battle by using the missile spam tactic. The DSBC-401 has arrived. CURRENTLY, IN THE BATTLE, THERE IS ONE REMAINING HHARNOLD CLASS CRUISER, AND THE DSBC-401, 8 WRAITH CRUISERS, AND 4 HIVESHIPS. The one hiveship that has just targeted a cruiser now begins firing on the 401 along with 6 of the wraith cruisers. The 401 deploys all of the F-302A�s in its top hangar bays. 24 To be exact. The F-302A�s target the hiveships with everything they have while avoiding incoming enemy fighters. Several F-302A�s are destroyed in the process. (The fighters can only be deployed from the upper deck.) 8 More F-302A�s are being lifted up to the upper bay for deployment. Two minutes pass by and the 8 F-302A�s that were being lifted up out into the upper bays are deployed. Then the 401 begins launching it�s missiles Camelot style w/ railguns firing. One minute later after charging the main plasma weapons, the 401 volleys back w/ energy weapons fire from the wraith plasma turrets mounted on her ship. Soon, the hiveship firing at the 401 is destroyed. The BS-310 has finally arrived and begins by launching a series of nuclear missiles. It The F-302A�s are advised to get clear of the hiveship. (This is intended to get rid of the numerous darts that will suicide with the missiles.) One nuke detonates, taking out numerous darts, then the second one fired goes further than the first one and detonates until they finally reach the hiveships hull. The 310 then begins firing Ion cannon rounds at wraith cruisers bombarding the 401. The cruisers are destroyed quickly. The first one that actually gets close is suicided by a dart but the second onE that gets close, hits and disables the hive. CURRENTLY, ONE WRAITH CRUISER IS DESTROYED, A HIVESHIP IS DESTROYED, AND ONE IS CRIPPLED. THE 401 IS TAKING HULL DAMAGE, AND THE REMAINING HHARNOLD HAS LEFT THE BATTLE. THE 310 CONTINUES TO ENGAGE MORE SHIPS. The Ion cannon of the 310 makes short work of the cruisers until all that is left are two hiveships. The hives bombard the 401 to get it out of the way and the 401 is destroyed. The 310 fires a pack of Mk V111�s and one gatebuster at one hive. The missile spam technique works and the hive is destroyed. The remaining hive withdraws from the battle. The 310�s railguns and the remaining F-302A�s mop up the remaining darts. When everything is finished, 10 F-302A�s latch on to the hull of the 310 and they enter hyperspace. The End